User blog:OBSIDIOTS/Beauty And The Psycho
BEAUTY AND THE PSYCHØ Prolouge April squirmed around in the bed she woke up in. A blind fold was tied around her head and she saw nothing but darkness. Her hands were tied together with what seemed to be rope along with her legs and she didn't know where she was. Or who took her. Or why. She rolled around and soon fell off the bed. She grunted when she heard chuckling. " How adorable. Your trying to escape. I don't think that will ever happen dear. You belong to me and me alone. Understand? " The voice appeared to be a man's. It was Sam's " Wait a minute.. Sam? Why did you kidnap me? " April asked, on the verge of shouting. " Oh don't worry my dear. I won't hurt you. And, I didn't exactly kidnap you. I was just taking back what was mine from the beginning. " He chuckled deeply. " Take back what was yours from the beginning? I say bullshit. " April snorted. " I know everything about you April Winters. You grew up in Houston Texas and moved to Colorado when you were fifth-teen. You favorite color is silver and your best friends name is Emily. " April froze. " Sam, ho-how do you know all of that? " Sam chuckled again and she felt his hand cup her cheek. " Shouldn't I know everything about my future wife? " Oh how much April wanted to slap Sam. " Future wife? Hell no. I don't even know you. " He chuckled again. " Don't worry my sweet April. I'll take good care of you. " Chapter One - Meeting April was walking down the street to school with her earbuds in. She noticed her friend, Emily, and ran over to her with a bright smile on her face. " Hey Em! " Emily grinned. " Hey Ap! " April smiled at her best friend. " How was your summer? " She asked Emily. " Perfect! I think I fell in love! Then it turns out he was just another fuck boy. " April chuckled. " Sorry about that. " Emily smiled and walked to school with April. " How was your's? " Emily asked. " Just as boring as yours. " She shrugged. " That shouldn't be true. Didn't you meet cute boys? " Emily mused, nudging April with her elbow. April rolled her eyes. " I didn't meet anyone. " Emily huffed. " How could anyone resist you? You beautiful! " April rolled her eyes again with a small smile. " No I'm not. I'm just a normal looking girl that goes to a normal school. " Emily rolled her eyes. " Bye the end of this year I swear your going to get a boyfriend! " Emily declared. " Really? " April raised a brow " Uh huh! Now c'mon! We're going to be late! " Emily nodded then ran ahead. April rolled her eyes and ran after her into school. As class began, a brown hair boy came into class. " Sorry I'm late. " He said, ruffling his messy hair for a second. All the girls went gaga over him and April just rolled her eyes at them. " Now Everyone, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself? " The teacher asked and he nodded. " I'm Sam Moore. It's nice to meet you all. " He smiled and all the girls squealed. April huffed and looked out the window. " You can sit behind Apirl. " The teacher pointed to April and she groaned. Why me? Out of everyone she had to put this newbie behind me.. '' '' Chatper Two - Agreement April got up and walked out of class. Sam ran after her. " Hey! " He called but April just ignored him. " April! " Sam grabbed her hand. April pulled her hand away. " Leave me alone. " She hissed. " What did I do? " Sam frowned. " I don't need you in my life. " She huffed and began to walk off. " April. Please. Just give me a chance. " April huffed again. " Fine. But if you mess up. We will just be strangers to each other. Undertood? " He nodded. "Alright. I'll see you around then Sam. " April waved to him without looking at him and walked home. Little did she know Sam was still following her. Watching her every moment. April walked inside and got undressed, taking a shower. Sam continued to watch her until she fell asleep. He soon got up and went back home to get some sleep for himself. In the middle of the night, April had a nightmare. It was about her mother. Her mother died when she was eight but she never rememebered how and her father or sister wouldn't tell her how or what happened. She never really remembered anything after she was eight for some reason. It was really strange. April looked around and yawned. She got up and got a drink of water. She walked back upstairs and noticed a Go Pro that was on a branch right outside of her window on a branch. She put her glass down and opened the window quietly, climbing outside and grabbing the Go Pro. She brought it inside and smashed it before dumping the remains in the trash can. " I'm going to kill whoever was watching me. " She muttered before flopping back onto her bed and falling asleep. Chapter Three - The Spark of a New Friendship April woke up with a small yawn, She looked at the time. 8:30... ''" I'M LATE! " She put a piece of bread in the toaster and quickly got dressed and packed her bag. The toaster popped and April caught the piece of toast and ran out the door, eating it on the way to school. April sat down in her seat that was in front of Sam's. She huffed, thankful that he wasn't here. Until he opened the classroom door and walked in. April mentally slapped herself. ''Remember April. Your giving him '''one '''chance. ''April thought to herself quietly and put in her earbuds, playing a song. She leaned back and listened to the music as the teacher talked boredly. April noticed a little note being tossed onto her desk and looked back at Sam. She raised a brow and he smiled. She glanced back at the note and opened it. ''Hi, want to chat? :) ''April glanced back at Sam before replying on the note. After a while of chatting, the bell rang. April and Sam talked together on they're way to gym along with Emily who tagged along with them half way to gym. " See you later Sam. " April waved with a small smile and walked into the Girl's Locker-room with Emily. April and Emily got changed into their gym clothes and walked to the gym. " Hey April, how's your mother? " Emily asked April as they were running laps. " Not well. I'm still working hard to get enough money for her surgery. " April replied. " What about your uncle? " Emily asked. " He's drunk all the time and doesn't do shit. He always hooks up with other women when he already has a wife. I feel bad for her. But she's on a buisness trip far away from here. " April mumbled and Emily frowned. " I'm sorry April. " " It's fine. It's not your fault anyway. " April sighed. " I still have to meet my cousin that I have never seen in my entire life. She's with my aunt. But that will have to wait until next week. " April shrugged and ran ahead. " April wait! " Emily called, running after April. '''Chapter Four - A Job' April walked home with Sam since he lived nearby and they tackled while the walked. " So, do you have any part time jobs? " Sam asked. " Yeah I do.. I work at a café. " Sam grinned. " Cool. I need some extra cash so I might join. If that doesn't bother you at least. " April blinked. " Eh.. It doesn't mind me.. " Sam smiled. " Great. Thanks April. " April nodded. " Here's the address. I'll meet you there alright? " He nodded, taking her card and watching her run inside her house. April walked to the café where he met up with Sam. " Hey Sam. " She smiled. " Hey Gorg- April. " He smiled back, blushing faintly at his little mix up. " What was that? " April raised a brow. " Nothing.. " Sam chuckled nervously. " Alright.. " April and Sam walked into the café together. " Mrs. Milton? " April called. " Mrs. Milton! " " Oh deary, there's no need to shout. I was just cleaning the dishes. " Mrs. Milton chuckled. " Ah, sorry Mrs. Milton. About coming late as well. This is my friend Sam and he said he needed a job so I suggested this place to him. " April smiled. " Ah. What a cute young boy you brought. What's your name sweetie? " Mrs. Milton asked. " Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you. " He smiled. " What a gentleman. " Mrs. Milton smiled. " Yeah.. " April nodded. " Well, I'll get you a uniform and once you finish changing I'll show you what you need to do, mkay? " Sam nodded. " Alright. " " April can you go bring the food out? Collin's put them up on the counter. " Mrs. Milton called, looking for a uniform in the back office. " Yeah! " April called back. " Who's Collin? " Sam raised a brow. " One of the cooks. " April shrugged and jogged back into the kitchen to grab the food. She brought it back out on two trays and brought the food to their tables. Sam watched her and turned to Mrs. Milton when she came out with a uniform. " Here you go, go change into that sweetie. You'll be working the cash register. " She smiled. Sam nodded and took his uniform, going into the back to change. He came back out in his uniform and Mrs. Milton showed him how to work the cash register. " Yeah I understand now, thank you for explaining it to me. " Sam nodded. " Mhm, you get your pay check on Sunday! " Mrs. Milton walked back into the kitchen to check on things. April continued to hand out food and Sam continued to work the cash register. Before they knew it, the day was over. Sam wiped some sweat off of his forehead with a small cloth. " Wew. Who knew working the cash register could be so tiring. " Sam commented and April chuckled, going into the back to change out of her uniform. Sam followed and accidently got a peek of her changing. " He-Hey! Get out of here you pervert! " April blushed madly. Sam quickly got out of there. He smirked slightly and turned around when April came out, his small smirk gone. " I'm so sorry April, I didn't mean to peak on you like that.. " April huffed. " It's fine. " Sam went in and changed quickly and jogged out of the café. " I'll see you tomorrow at school? " April asked and Sam nodded. " Mhm. Bye April! " He waved to her as he began to walk away. Once he was far away enough, he turned around and followed April home. He did this every night ever since he met her, and, he made sure to be extra careful where he was and where he put his camera. Once she fell asleep, Sam watched her for a bit before heading home and falling on his bed in the clothes he was wearing. Chapter Five - Sam's Story Sam woke up early with his alarm at full blast. He lived alone so nobody really could yell at him. His parents were gone and dead and he never had any siblings. All of his family were dead. All of his grandparents. His aunts and uncles. His cousins. All of them. Because he was the one who killed them. His father always told him, if you find somehting you love. You take it. Even by force. He walked down into the kitchen and made some breakfast, glancing at his knives. He sighed and took one our, running his finger along the blade. " Soon April.. I promise we'll be together. " He mumbled with a sinister smile on his face. " I can't wait for that day.. You'll become my girlfriend.. Then once we're out of collage we'll get married, then we'll have kids, then grow old together! Oh I just can't wait! " He gawked. He got ready for school and walked outside. He saw April and waved. " Hey April! " He smiled. " Hey Sam. How are you? " She smiled back. Sam felt his heart skip a beat. ''Oh April! I just can't take my eyes off your glowing beauty! ''" Great! How are you? " Sam replied. Category:Blog posts